zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:1.19 and HTML5
MediaWiki 1.19 is coming out soon, and we were on the list to start the upgrade yesterday, so we'll be upgraded soon. Some things that we really need to get ahead and start on are the tags. Per this blog our HTML like our tables, will not be set up properly. We're going to have to fix this, and we're going to have to fix this soon. Hopefully by Sunday we'll be done with fixing the tables and everything. I'd like this discussion to be finished today if possible. We need to go through and fix our tags. One of the big things is the obsolete elements. One of those elements is font. Meaning signatures will break. If we can have a community consensus to go through and fix these, I'd love for it to start and finish today. Jazzi 17:09, July 5, 2012 (UTC) : IceFlame 17:23, July 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Do what you must. --AuronKaizer ''' 17:59, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah, I think at this point you should just go ahead and do what needs to be done. Personally I have only an elementary knowledge of how HTML works, so I don't really get what it entails, but I support whatever you think needs to get changed. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 18:41, July 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::Bot up and get it done -- all good ideas and stuff. :::::As much as I want to bot it, I can't. It'll double up on styles which will be hell to deal with and someone'll have to go through and fix it after the bot has "fixed" it. When I have to change the to I'll bot up. The reason I have to change that is because is a single tag with no partner and has to close itself, so it'd be . Thankfully, that's just a find/replace which is easily doable in the program I use. Jazzi 21:34, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Monobook With the 1.19 upgrade, the Monobook.css page will break a bit. If I we can get a consensus to add in Zeldapedia Monobook V-2.0™ that'd be great as it fixes previous issues I wasn't able to tackle in the beginning of my skin making. – Jazzi (talk) 18:02, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :Nullified post of nullification. I just want to know if we should tackle this before the update or after? Because we should get the fixes done regardless. Not just the content fix. But the entire skin fix. – Jazzi (talk) 18:18, July 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Is this even a question? No, it's not. From what I see only morons would oppose this. --AuronKaizer ' 12:37, July 16, 2012 (UTC) :::So I have the go ahead to start fixing this? – Jazzi (talk) 12:43, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Bumping this so that we can get this sorted out. – Jazzi (talk) 17:16, July 24, 2012 (UTC) v-2.0 I have gone ahead and fixed what was broken as well as made a few tweaks that I had done out of lack of knowledge and now it should be good. As in, there are no notable problems. You can view the skin via this link. Everything should be good and in running order. That's my monobook testing page so all things are likely covered in that unless there's something that's not there. If you find any problems, please '''let me know'. If you do not find problems, then I will past the code here once I get feedback and an admin can implement it into MediaWiki:Monobook.css. Another thing that we should cover while we're here, is adding the name highlights to the oasis skin. To do so you just have to put @import url("http://zelda.wikia.com/index.php?title=MediaWiki:Common.css&action=raw&ctype=text/css"); into the top of MediaWiki:Wikia.css. – Jazzi (talk) 15:25, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Heads-up The Searchbar is going to move into the sidebar area. Just be giving everyone a heads up as due to browser differences, we couldn't get the searchbar to be the same. – Jazzi (talk) 18:05, August 13, 2012 (UTC)